The present invention relates to a process of electrolytically producing material particularly screen material, by depositing in an electrolytic bath a metal upon a basic material in the presence of at least one brightener.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,384 describes a process of electrolytically producing a screen by electrolytically depositing a metal upon a screen skeleton formed in a first stage. The electrolytically formed screen may be removed from the screen skeleton by previously applying a stripping means, such as e.g. beeswax upon the screen skeleton, provided that the lower side and the sides of said skeleton comprise an electrically insulating material preventing a metal deposit at said regions.
Said known process presents the drawback that during the electrolytic deposit the lands in the basic screen material or screen skeleton will grow around the metal parts of the screen skeleton, so that finally a screen material is obtained having small mesh openings whilst the lands will possess a more or less rounded cross-section.